


Not My Type

by ClaireOMack82



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Eventual Smut, F/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 22:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30096093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireOMack82/pseuds/ClaireOMack82
Summary: When Fuse tells Loba that she isn't his type as they duo against the rest of the teams, Loba just sees that as a challenge to prove him wrong.
Relationships: Loba Andrade/ Fuse Walter Fitzroy
Kudos: 8





	Not My Type

I know this paring wont be massively popular, but the idea has been rolling around my head for some time now and I just couldn't help but write it down so please forgive me. Sorry. (not sorry)

NOT MY TYPE

"So Mr Fitzroy how are you enjoying the games so far?" Loba asked as they casually looted around repulsor. It seemed that most of the other teams had dropped near bunker, and that was just fine by them. Competing as a duo in a trios match was always tough, and getting well armed up was their first priority. Luckily for them the field had already thinned out to just five squads after what must have been an apocalyptical fight. Loba knew that whomever was left would be looted up to the max and they were going to have to play the third party game, if they had any chance of winning this thing.  
"You know it ain't half bad, we don't get artillery like this on Salvo." Fuse said holding up his spitfire and giving it an appreciative stoke. Loba noticed just how big his hands were, but quickly turned her face away to scan the area once more before moving off inside a building to drop her black market. Although she was pretty certain no one was in the area, it was always best to be cautious.  
"Black market here, I'm sure I have something fit for a champion of Salvo." Loba purred as Fuse walked casually in the door, and she watched him out of the corner of her eye. Apart from the occasional glance in her direction, the man seemed uninterested in her flirty banter, so when the next words left his lips, Loba was almost silenced.  
"I'm sure you do love, but you're not really my type." Fuse replied with a sideways glance at her, before he went back to scrolling through all the items that the black market had to offer.  
"I see, I was however talking about the loot on offer." Loba said her reply clipped, but still relatively friendly given what the man had just said. There was however something about the way he had said it, like he was making a point, or trying to mask what he was really thinking. Loba decided that she would, perhaps if the situation arose, put his little omission to the test.  
It wasn't long before they found themselves at watch tower south. Both of them has chosen snipers, thinking they could get some good damage in, incase of a three on two situation occurred. It was as they headed inside the tower that Loba hissed that she had heard someone. Fuse knew better than to question Loba's infamous hearing and let her push him into the small side room, just on the inside of the tower. They backed up until Fuse was pressed hard up against the wall, and Loba hard pressed against his front, her back to him, facing outwards and making sure they could not be seen from outside.   
Loba smiled to herself, she had in fact heard no one, but this wouldn't take long. She pressed her backside into Fuse's pelvis, pretending to hide from the doorway, but actually she had plenty of room. One hand going to his thigh as she held him behind her, silently warning him not to move. Her other hand held her gun half mast as though she was preparing to fire if someone came through the door. Loba was not surprised when Fuse's hand wrapped around her waist just below her chest, holding her against him.   
Loba then bent forward on the pretense of trying to look through the door, effectively pushing her backside hard against Walter's groin, and her breast's into the arm wrapped around her. A small almost unperceivable groan fell from the mans lips, and Loba half suppressed a smile, as she felt his reaction to her. She stood back upright, leaning back now so her head was practically on his shoulder.  
"I think they've gone." She whispered in his ear, as Fuse's hand dropped from her waist as she moved towards the door. Making a show of looking out, being cautious, and them finally emerging into the empty room.  
"Humm maybe they ran past, I mean it looks like the ring is headed for dome, perhaps we should start making our way back there." Loba mused half watching him as she inspected her nails casually. Fuse's face was red, his pupils wide, and there was a slight sweat starting to break out on his forehead.   
"Umm yeah sounds like a plan sweetheart, look about back in there, I mean you were pretty close. It was tense and I, well I guess things got the better of me." Fuse said his face continuing to blush as he spoke, but Loba had to give him credit for actually bringing up the incident, so to speak.  
"Don't worry about it handsome, you wouldn't be the first." Loba replied moving off now towards dome, but changing her mind at the last moment, deciding that going back to repulsor and keeping plenty of hiding spots available to them, would be best for now.  
"I bet." Fuse whispered under his breath as he followed Loba out of the building and back towards repulsor. It was a few minutes before he realised that she had heard his little comment, as they climbed up to the top of the building at the far end of the section, and scanned the area through their scopes.  
"You would be surprised how often I have found myself wedge up in a tight space with my team mates waiting for the chance to strike. It can get very." Loba paused resting her gun on her hip before turning to him and giving him a lopsided smile.  
"Charged." She finished and Fuse's eyes dipped down her body before connecting to her eyes once more, and this time he was determined that she wasn't going to play him. She had most of the others wrapped around her finger. Even Bangalore, who Walter thought was all business, until he had teamed with her and Loba. The woman was practically dribbling over the thief, and Fuse had to admit she was beautiful, almost impossibly so. He was however fifty years old, and he had learnt a trick or two along the way. First was to get them to think you had no interest in them. Get them on the back foot, make them loose their perceived power over you. This however had backfired on him big time when she had pressed her body tight up to his. Fuse was after all a red bloodied man, and she was a very sexy woman. His physical reaction to the situation was unfortunate and impossible to cover up. It was only now however as he stood there looking at her as she scanned the area once more, that he realised that entire situation had probably been a lie, just to see what his reaction would be.  
'Clever girl'. He thought as she looked at him out of the corner of her eye, but quickly went back to checking out the area below them, as the announcement of the ring closing came over the main tanoy.  
"Ok we should either find a place to hide, or hope that none of the other teams has snipers, and try and pick them off from here." Loba said her voice back to all business, but Fuse had a better plan.  
"I think for now hide, we still have four other squads left, and they are probably armed to the teeth by now. I say we let them fight and jump in at the last moment." Fuse replied, and it was a reasonable plan, Loba had no objections so they moved down off the top off the roof and into the small building below them.

After what felt like hours Fuse could here footfalls on the gantry below them. It sounded like an entire squad, and only one, they weren't fighting and were probably looking to get a good position for the next ring. Fuse grabbed hold of Loba's arm and pulled her back into the smaller room, and closed the door quietly behind them. He held his finger to his lips and pointed up, as the other team moved onto the roof. Loba nodded at him, suggesting they moved over and got on top of the crate in the corner of their little room. Fuse gave her a curt nod before moving off and climbing on the crate, pulling Loba up behind him, until she was flush against his front again. This time however Fuse was ready for her, and had willed his body into submission, no matter how good her backside felt against his groin, he only thought about what her body was doing. He looked at her, her gun raised to the door, her body tense, all her muscles hard and almost twitching as the foot falls became rapid, as the team above them kept moving around to prevent sniper shot's, but also probably to get a good angle on another team. Her breathing wasn't rapid, but had defiantly grown faster as they stood waiting for another team to find them. Nothing unusual as Fuse moved his body so one of his legs pushed in-between hers and pressed hard against the inside of her thigh, forcing her to widen her stance.  
"Sorry cramp." Fuse said right in Loba's ear as she simply nodded at him, and kept her eyes peeled on the door. Fuse almost huffed in exasperation, it was far easier for a woman to hide her desire, than it was for a man, there really was only one real way to know, but right now Walter had no desire to loose his one good hand. It was then Loba shifted her weight from one leg to the other. It was not an overt move, or one that would have aroused any suspicion, except that now her backside was once again pushed hard against his groin, and now her core was pressed into his upper thigh. He could feel the heat there, but because she was wearing leather, and he combat trousers he could not feel any dampness. It was then Fuse realised that this woman was far more aware of what she was doing than he ever gave her credit for. He willed himself to think about the team on the roof, and the other one that was probably under them. Judging from the call outs from the team on the roof.

"It's a good job I'm not your type Mr Fitzroy, or this situation could get very awkward." Loba then whispered to him, her warm breath caressing his neck as she lent back against him, and Fuse couldn't suppress a shiver that ran through his body. Loba obviously felt it, as one of her hands moved down to press into the thigh that was wedged between her legs. She moved slightly pressing her gun to her shoulder, holding it with one arm, as she lent forward to get a look through the door below them.  
"I don't see anyone, but you can bet that other team are going to try and come up here, but not until they have to." Loba said righting herself, and adjusting once more so both hands were now on her gun, and her left leg was taking most of her weight. The desire to simply rest on his thigh was strong, standing in this fixed position for nearly five minutes now was giving her muscle cramp. Not to mention the hand at her waist, and his groin pressed right into her backside, and his thigh pressing hard into her core were making this a heady mix of desire and tension that filled the air thick, and made Loba start to break out in a mild sweat.

Fuse hadn't been able to reply to Loba's whispered words, he was concentrating too hard on keeping his body from responding to hers again. When she bent forward he lost that battle. His cock twitching at the movement, and the sight of her bending over in front of him was all just a little too much. He hissed as she spoke again, telling him about what she thought might happen. Fuse finally gave up, allowing his body to relax against hers, his back resting on the wall, as his hips moved against her as Loba tried to turn towards him but he held her in place.  
"Don't say it sweetheart I know, and I guess you win." He whispered, now not caring how much she knew, or what she hoped to achieve, he was so turned on it almost hurt. The worst thing, or perhaps the best, depending on how you looked at it was she wasn't pulling away from him.  
"Win at what Mr Fitzroy, I didn't realise this was a competition." Loba replied her tone implied innocence, but her smirk told another story.  
"You know exactly what I mean, and yeah so I lied. I would have to be blind, or dead not to find you attractive, I just didn't want you to know that." Their whispers grew even more breathy as Fuse moved again and this time his thigh rubbed against her core before almost settling her on his lap.  
"Umm well you just made it more of a challenge, which was fun at least for a little while, now we need to focus on the match so maybe you should get yourself together and.." Her sentence was cut off however as she felt Fuse's hand move down towards her core. A finger pressing against her until she started to squirm.  
"I don't think this is the time." Loba hissed at him, but Walter just smiled and rubbed his hand against her heat as she pressed her shoulders against his chest, meaning to speak again, he was sure.  
"That wasn't a no, and I think I know why sweetheart." Walter said cutting her off before Loba could speak, as his hand now dipped inside her tight leathers. His other hand coming around and undoing the zipper to give him better access. As his finger found her heat, he also found her wet, and then he knew. She wasn't as immune to all this teasing as she made out. She was just very good at covering it up.  
"Walter." Loba hissed as his fingers delved into her folds, she couldn't help the twitch of her hips as the pads of his fingers found her swollen nub. He stroked her lightly at first, before moving down and pressing a digit inside of her, as far as it would go, and then rubbing her front wall finding the raised flesh inside that made her twitch again. Loba's moan fell unbidden from her open mouth, she quickly clamped her lower lip between her teeth, as Fuse's fingers went back to her her clit, spreading her moisture over it, and began faster and harder stokes against her.  
"God you're hot, I wish you could make more noise for me sweetheart, but for now you will have to be quiet." Walter said as he felt her body tense, and her hips buck against him. His rock hard cock was begging for attention, and he wondered if it was even possible to give it any, given the situation. Walter then worked Loba's leathers over her hips with his metal hand, pushing them down to the tops of her thigh highs where they could go no further. He looked down to see nothing but two small straps hugging each hip, and a thin sliver of material coving only the line between her buttocks.  
"Fuck." He said his hips now bucking into hers as he pressed his finger into her again, and felt her twitch around him. She was close and he knew it, but there was something very sweet about keeping her on the edge so he pulled out of her and ran his hand up to her chest, which was still covered by her corset, but barely. Desire had swollen her breasts until they were almost popping out of their tight confinement. Fuse could see straight down her cleavage when he lent forward, and Loba pushed back hard against him.  
"Don't you know it's rude to keep a lady waiting." Loba whispered, her voice breathy and full of desire, It made Walter press himself against her once more, almost thinking he could cum just from dry humping her.  
"Umm well gonna have to wait a second sweetheart, gotta make some adjustments." Fuse said, his hand pressing into her mound, but not where she needed it, as his other metal one undid his belt buckle, and he pushed down his pants and underwear. Giving him some relief from the pressure, but now he was bare against her, and the groan that fell from his lips made Loba shiver.   
"Ok love you want this to stop you say now, or I don't think I will be able to." Fuse then said as he ran his finger up the line of her sex, front to back, pushing her underwear out of the way. It was such a thin piece of material it wouldn't matter much either way. She pressed herself against his hand, bending forward slightly, as Fuse looked down he could see her glistening, and pink skin of her sex as she lent on the arm that was wrapped around her waist.  
"I think I already told you it's rude to keep a lady waiting, now do you want to get on with it, or should I take care of myself." Loba whispered, half turning to look at him over her shoulder. Walter groaned again, pressing his hand around her waist, holding her both against him, and up as she balanced on those ridiculous heels of hers. He wasn't about to disappoint her, and taking himself by the base he angled himself inside her. Pushing forward slowly, until he felt the press of her walls, and the end of what she could take. Her moan as he bottomed out made him smile, as he began to slowly rock in and out of her. Loba's hips moving in rhythm to press back into him, until the wet slap of their bodies filled the room. Her fingernails almost digging into his thigh, but not enough to hurt, and her panted breaths as he moved his hand to rub against her clit, made her twitch and have to seriously slow his pace before he embarrassed himself.

Walter thought about this situation, about how he had probably had better sex, wilder, louder, and most defiantly longer, but nothing could actually compare to this. Not just because the woman under him was Loba Andrade, but how she rotated her hips as he pushed into her making it feel so much better, about how her stifled moans made him smile with pride, and her juice's now coating him as she approached her climax made him swell inside of her until he thought he was going to white out. But most of all the situation that they were doing this in, how two teams that had now found one another fought only meters from where they were, with no idea what was going on, and now the gunfire covered up his own groans as his orgasm approached.  
"so close." She moaned as he hips ground down onto his hand which was pressed against her swollen nub and he felt her walls flutter against him, and now Walter was hanging on with sheer will alone as Loba's body finally went taught, and her insides gripped him hard, as her hand clamped down on his own, her hips bucking against his until he grunted trying to pull out of her, but she pushed hard against him. Giving him silent permission to finish inside of her and Walter let go. His body virtually collapsing against hers as she panted and twitched beneath him. When Walter came back to awareness he was surprised that Loba was, for the moment at least holding them both up on her infamous legs, but he could feel the sake in her knees and he stood up quickly, pulling her upright and letting her lean against him for a moment.  
"Well sweetheart I think we have defiantly established that you are well and truly my type." Walter said as he retreated from her body and handed her a hanky he kept in his top pocket. She took it gratefully, cleaning herself up before replacing her clothes and picking up her gun that had, at some point dropped to the floor.  
"Umm I think so, but don't expect a repeat anytime soon handsome, I mean now we have established that fact." Loba smiled at him, it was a wicked smile that made Walter both frown and grin at the same time. It was obvious the woman liked a challenge, and if that's what she wanted then that's what she would get.  
"Come on I think these guys are ready for a third party, what ya think." Fuse then said as the gunfire seemed to dissipate all at once, one team obviously winning the battle, and were probably weak and about to loot the spoils of war.  
Loba cocked her gun, leapt down from the crate and pushed open the door.   
"I think I'm just about to ruin their day Mr Fitzroy, care to join me?" Loba said before disappearing out of the door, as Walter scrambled to catch up with her, whispering under his breath.  
"Anytime you let me sweetheart, anytime."

THE END

This story was inspired by some fan art I saw, I hope I kept it in character as much as I could, but Fuse is pretty new and apart from the fact he is Australian we don't know too much about him yet, so enjoy, hate, feel slightly sick I don't know but hey when inspiration stikes, one must answer. Thank you for reading XxX


End file.
